Conquistando a un Tsundere
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: ¡No, no y no! Gray Fullbuster se negaba a creer que fuera cierto. Él tenía ciertos límites, sabía cuando comportarse y cuando dejar de hacerlo, siempre había funcionado, así que no era su culpa si no de Juvia Loxar y esa maldita lista, los culpables de volverlo loco. [Gruvia principalmente &Jerza, para Sonatika-san]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente la trama es mía.**

 **Dedicado a Sonatika-san.**

 **Aclaraciones:** _"Comillas y cursiva"_ consciencia de Gray Fullbuster.

Texto normal – Narración general.

 **Texto en negritas** – Notas del autor.

 **Ahora sí, los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Conquistando a un Tsundere**

 _Capítulo I: Disconformidad y negación_ _ **.**_

* * *

Era, una persona paciente, casi nada lo sacaba de sus casillas y aquellas que lo conseguían, solo le bastaban un par de minutos antes de ser desechadas de su centro de atención. Habían personas castrantes e irritantes a las cuales le costaba sacar en su memoria. Una de ellas era su compañero Natsu Dragneel, ese ser con cabello rosa si había llegado a irritarlo al punto de brindarle alguno que otro golpe y, listo, asunto arreglado. A excepción de él, pocas cosas solían competir contra su gran instinto de mantenerse calmado lo más posible " _¿Tu amigo Lyon no entra en la lista, Gray?"_ Él asintió ante la pregunta mental, olvidando a otra persona un poco más irritante que el mismo Natsu, siempre predicando cosas tontas e irritando sus oídos. Gracias conciencia, acababa de recordar a otro ahora que no se encontraba amigable.

Esa voz en su subconsciente había aparecido de un día para otro mientras meditaba sus asuntos personales, lo cual le molestaba. " _Soy tu consciencia mordaz."_ Si, tienes razón, algo parecido.

Le resultaba frustrante esa misma voz con la cual él hablaba todos los días decirle verdades o mentiras sin anestesia o supervisión. " _Es tonto batallar con la mente Gray, el mundo dirá que estás loco desde los juegos mágicos"_

Gray Fullbuster ignoró su voz mientras atravesaba el pasillo del gremio hasta dirigirse a la barra donde la mayoría comenzaba a degustar sus alimentos. Tomó asiento y esperó unos segundos antes de mirar hacia la puerta.

– ¡Buenos días, Juvia ha traído algo para ustedes! – Gray arrugó el entrecejo al verla entrar al gremio cargando una pesada bandeja metálica hasta la barra. – Juvia cocinó algo de pan y quiere compartirlo con todo el gremio

Varias personas se acercaron, él mantuvo la distancia, odiaba las grandes masas, más si se trataban de los hombres de Fairy Tail.

– Vaya Juvia, muchas gracias – Apareció Mirajane de la nada sonriente – Te ayudaré a distribuirlos, seguro serán deliciosos.

" _Uh, ¿Juvia ofreciendo comida?"_

Frunció el ceño, la voz de su consciente estaba en lo cierto. Juvia Loxar nunca solía repartir comida. Rara la vez cocinaba, e incluso una vez Erza le había reclamado cuando se negó a recibir su bufanda el intento de Juvia en hacer un pastel con malos resultados, y con ello él debía al menos agradecer el gesto de la bufanda por el esfuerzo. Aunque recordó, Juvia hacía unos panes agradables con su rostro impreso. Tembló al pensarlo " _La incomodad de manchar el duro ego Fullbuster eh_ " quitando eso, era vergonzoso que alguien le mirara el cuerpo desnudo en versión chibi e intentara morderlo " _si, es ese maldito ego el culpable, las galletas son muy buenas."_

– Natsu-san – llamó la maga de agua entre la multitud que se había acercado al oír galletas gratis. – Usted será el primero en degustar el pan de Juvia, espero será bueno para su paladar.

El resto miró al mago de fuego sobre la barra, recostado a un lado de Lucy y Happy.

– ¿Yo? – Se apuntó el Slayer confundido. – Bueno, si no importa...

Los ojos de Natsu se pusieron sobre los suyos. El mago de hielo apartó el rostro mirando hacia otro lado. Lucy y Mirajane cubrieron al pelirrosa evitando cualquier escape.

– Cómelo Natsu – Intervino la albina acercándose aún más al mago de fuego – Abre la boca, si lo escupes, le diré a Erza.

Un sudor recorrió la columna del mago.

– Pero yo… - Intentó zafarse del agarre, ¡El bastardo de hielo debía estar soportando esa tortura!

– Natsu, no puedes dejar mal a Juvia – Intervino Lucy colocando la mano sobre su cadera y con la otra, ofreciéndole el bocadillo – Estamos esperando.

El pelirrosa tembló y Gray rodó los ojos. El miedo de Natsu hacia su amiga era inevitable. _"Tu igual le temes a Erza."_ Claro ¿Quién no le daría aunque sea un poco de temor Erza Scarlet? _"Un mago que no pertenece a Fairy Tail."_ Quizás Jellal Fernandes fuera el único ser demente que veía a Erza como una simple mortal, de resto, cada quien contaba diferentes experiencias sobre sus métodos de tortura. Gray suspiró, ya contando a Lucy eran tres mujeres esperando la reacción de su amigo.

El Drangeel rendido aceptó el pan y lo llevó hasta su boca. Gray contó ocho segundos antes de que Natsu decidiera darle el mordisco definitivo. El hijo de Ingeel tragó lentamente, pasando el alimento. Luego sus ojos adquirieron un brillo intenso y casi les pareció ver estrellas en los ojos del Slayer que se apresuró a tomar otra de la bandeja con prisa.

– ¡Delicioso! – Alabó aún con comida en la boca – Deberías hacer más de estas Juvia.

La maga de agua se sonrojó.

Lo notó extraño, era un evento poco común. Juvia rara la vez tornaba sonrojos hacia otras personas, si lo hacía, la vergüenza entraba de motivo inicial, o molestia, cualquiera lograba el color rojo de sus mejillas pero nunca por otro motivo ajeno. Para ser la primera vez que lo notaba dirigido a otro hombre, lo bizarro fue era el imbécil de Natsu, el que siempre lograba sonrojo en la mayoría de las mujeres ¿Y ahora Juvia entraba? Eso sí que no le agradaba

– Ves, no era tan difícil – Sonrió divertida Lucy – Juvia lo ha hecho especialmente para nosotros y lo debemos valorar.

– Sí, sí, Luce – El mago alzó las manos restándole importancia. – Ahora dame otro.

Crack.

" _¿Escuchaste eso? Fue el sonido de tu raciocinio partiéndose en pedazos."_ Silencio mente, Eso no le sonó a Gray como una indirecta, pues él rechazaba el pan cada vez que podía, ver el cuerpo _y morder, no se te olvide_ de Juvia en versión chibi no era una idea grata " _Tal vez Natsu lo ve bueno por tener esa imagen y no se ha dado cuenta"._ Su consciente se estaba volviendo loca, Juvia Loxar nunca dejaría su cuerpo mordisquearse por otros aunque fuera de manera liberal. Pero, algo dentro de sí imaginó que si podía explicar el repentino sonrojo de ella con la ocasión de tener su figura marcada.

– Ara, Ara, ya que Natsu ha dado su bendición al delicioso pan ¡Que comience el reparto!

El sector masculino gritó emocionado, otro punto para la suposición de la imagen. Sintió un tic en el ojo evitándole pensar adecuadamente, para sacarse de dudas estiró el cuello por sobre la bandeja. Nada, el pan era solo eso, desprendía un aroma bueno que casi le hacía intentar probarlo _"y eso te quita la posesiva idea de alguien comiéndose el cuerpo de Juvia."_

– Comer es de hombres – oyó murmurar a Elfman.

– Natsu tiene razón, es muy bueno – Saboreó Max.

–Le pagaré si cocina postres en mi casa – Añadió Freed – Le llevaré un poco a Laxus.

– Oye, no agarres tantos, las mujeres también queremos – Chilló Evergreen cuando miró a su compañero tomar gran cantidad entre sus manos – Estos hombres idiotas.

– Son tan tontos – Rió Lucy divertida – A Erza le encantará, también le daré unos cuantos.

– A todo esto donde anda Erza – Le murmuró Lissana a su hermana masticando suavemente.

– Entrenando, ahora que su amor de infancia llega al gremio seguro quiere sorprenderlo.

Gray se sintió asqueado ante la posibilidad de ver a su amiga haciendo "Cosas amorosas" qué diablos ¡No se sentía preparado para eso! No era normal, los muertos desde su tumba debían estarse revolcando ante lo innatural que sonaba en sus pensamientos. Respiró varias veces intentando despejar la mente de una posible y desagradable imagen mental y volvió a concentrarse en el gremio.

Los demás murmuraban elogios hacia la maga: que si la cantidad de sabor era adecuada o le pedían la receta para hacerlos en casa. Todo parecía normal a excepción de una cosa: él no había recibido alimento alguno entre su plato y nadie se acercaba a entregárselo. Se preguntó si lo que Juvia intentaba era ver su reacción ante esto, pero él no le demostraría su disconformidad. La conciencia molesta tenía razón de su gran ego y orgullo. Gray jamás se rebajaría a pedir una comida la cual había rechazado incontables veces.

– Ne, Juvia ¿Qué tal si les enviamos unas cuantas a Lyon? – El mago volteó en cámara lenta y casi se torció el cuello. – Tal vez vengan de visita para la misión en conjunto antes, también dejemos unas cuantas para Jellal.

La maga elemental llevó una mano hacia su mentón.

– Si Mira-san está de acuerdo, Juvia no le ve ningún problema.

Tac. Tac. Tac.

" _¿Sentiste eso Fullbuster? Fue el sonido de tu cerebro muriendo."_

Maldita consciencia disfuncional con complejo de masoquista, desaparece por unos segundos y déjame pensar en paz. El mago elemental bufó, en un principio la idea de los otros gremios ingresando a Fairy Tail no había sonado tan mala. Aunque, se dijo, si Lyon regresaba corría el riesgo de perder la paciencia gracias a sus estupideces y ya tenía suficiente con Natsu " _¿No hay algo más que te pueda irritar?_ " Ninguno, estaba claro, su contenedor de paciencia todavía estaba lleno, la sensación molesta sobre su pecho no tenía nada que ver en que le dieran un maldito pan a Lyon y él siguiera esperando uno.

De Jellal no se quejaba, Erza seguro lo golpeaba si mirara hacia otra mujer. _"Eso es lo que tú harías Fullbuster, deja de verte en los demás."_

– Bien – Los ojos de Mira brillaron interrumpiendo su debate mental – Se los darás tú personalmente.

Gray golpeó la silla de repente. Mira tembló e intentó volver a su expresión. Ninguno del gremio articuló palabra alguna. Inclusive Natsu había dejado de comer para verlo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas del coraje ¡Quería evitar vergüenzas! Y él mismo había hecho algo tonto como molestarse sin razón aparente para ellos, cuando él tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo.

– Me voy – Articuló torciendo labios – Iré con Erza un rato.

Se levantó del asiento avanzando lentamente. Esperó unos segundos igual esperando el brazo habitual que lo retenía siempre cuando entraba en período de negación. Este no llegó y Gray comprendió las palabras de su molesta mente cuando le dijo que era patético para guardar sus demonios intentos _"Ya ves Gray, la negación no deja nada bueno."_

Siguió avanzando hacia la salida. Admitía, solo para sí mismo, estaba ligeramente desconcertado más no molesto. Curioso, era la palabra, ese sentido de curiosidad y las palabras de su consciencia estaban causando mella en él. Juvia no tenía nada que ver, y no estaba en una fase de negación, absolutamente.

…

Caminó por los alrededores, admitiendo ya fuera del gremio que su contenedor de paciencia estaba bajando considerablemente por un estúpido pan caliente. Era tonto y vergonzoso, muy incómodo. Si la maga de agua no hubiera hecho eso, posiblemente estuviera cuerdo, con su límite de emociones en estándar.

– Uh eres Gray – El detuvo sus pasos cuando le hablaron. Una figura alta le cubría el paso, tanto que alzó la cara para verlo mejor, cosa inútil, ya que el hombre llevaba una capucha, pero él ya sabía de antemano quien era.

– Vaya, los hombres mayores son puntuales – Su tono se escuchó mordaz, estaba de mal humor para ocultarlo. La persona se quitó la capa, dejando su rostro visible.

– La puntualidad no es mala – Le sonrió el mago – Pero al parecer tú no tienes problemas con el tiempo, si no con otra cosa.

" _Oh, ahora eres fácil de leer."_

Maldita mente. Reprimió las ganas de gruñirle aunque primero miró hacia ambos lados del camino, si Erza lo veía seguro que lo golpeaba por tratar mal a Jellal Fernandes cuando aún ni siquiera había entrado al gremio.

– No es asunto tuyo Fernandes – Soltó después de un corto lapso – Estoy bien.

El rostro de Jellal le dijo contrario. Gray quiso golpearse.

– Tengo algo de tiempo antes de reunirme con Erza ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos un rato? Así te calmarás y yo estaré menos preocupado.

" _Como odiar un hombre así, quien diría que fue un hombre malo Fullbuster."_

Ahora hasta su consciencia apoyaba a Jellal, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

– Tu ganas –Soltó el mago de hielo – Pero lo hago por ti, no es como si lo necesitara ni nada.

– Bien, lo haremos cómo gustes.

Media hora después estaba pensando seriamente el salir corriendo. Golpeó la madera de entrenamiento partiéndola en dos. Se quitó el sudor de la frente, arrepentido de haberse ido a buscar una manera de sacar esa sensación molesta de curiosidad, siendo el único medio Jellal Fernandes con su solución de calentamiento. El mago le había invitado a unirse y él había aceptado hasta la condición más tonta por participar. Aunque ya con la molestia un poco calmada se estaba cayendo del cansancio al llevar media entrenando sin parar. En definitiva, por más que nadie le creyera a futuro ese hombre sí era un monstro, uno del cual estaría encantado que Erza pudiera ver para quitarse esa idea del Fernandes siendo un alma buena, pero si el mago de cuerpos celestiales supiera las cosas que ella leía o lo escuchaba perdería el concepto de ángel en el cual Jellal la catalogaba.

Aunque, pensándolo mucho mejor él no era tan bastardo para traerla y dejarle ver semejante espectáculo " _Igual vería tus intestinos fuera si Erza llegara a descubrir quién lo invitó en primer lugar."_

– Descansemos un momento – Habló el ex mago santo de la nada estirándose sobre el pasto, respirando suave, sin señal de estar rendido.

– Ya era hora – Reclamó en silencio, sentándose al costado y cerrando los ojos.

Jellal lo imitó unos instantes antes de observarlo detenidamente.

– ¿Fue demasiado? Meredy no logra soportarlo a veces

– T-te equivocas, fuiste a un ritmo normal.

Que lo comparara con una mujer era indignante, aunque al menos eso bajó sus instintos de querer congelar algo mientras caminaba hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Su sentido palpitaba, recordando una y otra vez el incidente de horas antes. Una hora y quince minutos antes, sí, lo recordaba perfectamente gracias a esa molesta sensación de su pecho.

– ¿Ya estás de mejor humor? – Gray asintió olvidando que había estado negando su molesta – Me alegro, ayudar a los amigos de Erza es agradable algunas veces.

– Sabes, alguien como tú debería buscarse una buena mujer – Susurró el Fullbuster, luego sintió una vibración en la espina dorsal. Jellal entrecerró los ojos disgustado con la idea.

– Alguien como yo debería estar preso – reconoció el Fernandes – Al parecer nada sucede a nuestra manera de pensar.

" _Está en lo cierto, tú creíste que Juvia nunca se fijaría en otros chicos y pasó contrario, recuerda, va a darle pan incluso a este hombre que a ti."_

– Donde está el resto de su gremio, no creo que andes solo tú – Le habló al Fernandes ignorando sus palabras. Jellal señaló frente a ellos, donde estaba la calle rumbo a su destino principal del mago.

– Vine primero, no tardarán en llegar – Aseguró – ¿Los tuyos?

– Natsu por ahora piensa ir de misión para ayudar a Lucy a pagar su alquiler, Erza entrena sabrá por algún lado, seguro satisfechos de haber comido algo agradable – Gruñó entre dientes, cosa que el azulado notó.

– Uh ¿No andabas siempre con una mujer llamada Juvia? La que era parte del equipo ¿Ya no está contigo?

" _¿Si Gray acaso sientes un poco de interés?"_

Es lo mismo que curiosidad. Usualmente antes de ese día Juvia siempre le acompañaba a cualquier parte que sus pies le llevaran. Inclusive si era junto a la pelirroja, seguro le habría acompañado y soportado tal calentamiento infernal. Pero estaba solo, sin Juvia merodeando y tampoco le estaba vigilando. Era un buen mago para sentir las presencias tanto conocidas como desconocidas. Así que solo estaban Jellal y él, con sus pensamientos.

– Oye Fernandes, no soy su guardián – Le respondió – Debe andar por ahí haciendo panes para Lyon.

Bum, eso fue suficiente para darse cuenta el mago de cuerpos celestiales del por qué ese chico estaba tan molesto.

Para el mago de hielo, su asentó sonó cabreado _"y celoso, inclúyelo igual en la oración"_

– Entonces espero le agraden al chico, traté con él una vez cuando intentó hablar con Meredy.

" _Al parecer Lyon es mejor persona, todos ven bien la entrega"_

Menuda tontería. Lyon Vastia no era nada agradable, solo sabía gritar y prendarse a los pies de alguien con tal de salir ganador. Lyon era tenaz pero le faltaba carácter u orgullo para equilibrar la balanza _._ Como si fuera poco ignoró el comentario de que Lyon ya tenía otro interés amoroso.

– No me interesa – Cortó el asunto – Si me disculpas quiero seguir el entrenamiento.

El de los ojos verdes parpadeó varias veces. Gray se dio una bofetada mental, había sonado nuevamente molesto, incluso un tono rayando al coraje. Y eso rara la vez pasaba. Claro, con Lyon en la ecuación se comprendía ¡Pero él no debía sentir esas sensaciones molestas!

Jellal sonrió cuando vio al mago pararse bruscamente y regresar hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Sacó de su capa un papel el cual Mirajane le había dado a varios involucrados para seguir el plan según los puntos de la lista.

Leyó el título "Como conquistar a un Tsundere" y frunció las cejas. No era el mejor título que digamos, pero si le había enviado una paloma mensajera con los detalles la mujer debía haber supuesto que se encontrarían y hablarían al respecto, lo cual le llevaba a pensar que las mujeres de Fairy Tail eran diabólicas cuando pensaban juntar una pareja, menos mal que Erza no estaba tan desquiciada para intentar algo de esa magnitud.

¿No se atrevería, verdad?

" _Seguro Jellal, tú y el idiota de Gray están perdidos"_

.

.

.

 **¡Hola! Bien, esta es la primera vez que me centro en el Gruvia, he de confesar que antes no era muy de mi gusto, pero le tomé cariño con el paso del tiempo y ahora que me ha entrado la inspiración no quisiera desaprovechar para escribir sobre ellos, ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Sonatika-san, esto, como se mencionó arriba va por ti, que siempre comentas Titanium en cada capítulo, así que, ¡Disfrútalo! Ojalá y lo apoyes.**

 **Bien, espero sus comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte.**

 **Se me cuidan.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy.**

 **Pd: Esa consciencia sí que está bien loquilla xD**


End file.
